plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Abel Nox
Abel James Nox is a human rogue and was created on September 17th, 2013 by the Plagued member Elaine. Personality Very cocky. Abel mouths off to anyone and anything really which is what gets him in awkward situations. He was easily identified as the "class clown" in class and often got in trouble for the jokes he made at the teacher's expense (he never made fun of a classmate unless he was friends with them). Abel is smart when necessary but he rarely applies himself. Often times the intelligence that Abel has can be seen when he is coming up with pranks and jokes although his teachers and other authoritative figures do not believe this is an example of his intelligence (actually, they think he's stupid). Abel has emotions, yes, however he very rarely shows them; he sees it as a sign of weakness and was taught this by his father at a very young age. To say in the very least, Abel has not changed. When he comes across people he is unfamiliar with he gauges their body reactions and their language before he goes about his typical manor of being a generally prankster. He often jokes with the person and very rarely takes anything seriously, even if he was being gripped by the shoulders or had a hand around his neck; he always plays it off as something unimportant. Even if he feels he needs to be serious it doesn't take long before he starts to be a typical cocky little bastard. Often smart mouthy when he feels the person is threatening him or is above him. There have been more than one incident in which Abel is often running for his life, barely skimming the surface of a survivor. History Abel was born in the simple world of Kentucky. He was raised by a cattle farmer and his mother was a stay at home mom although often times she was seen working at the local daycare center and he had three siblings, two sisters and one brother. He was raised in a slightly under the middle class because his mother barely made any money and often times his father's cattle was not the first to pick (despite them being raised very nicely and not stuffed with different food replacements). Because of the hardship that he had as a child Abel became the typical smartass comedian to make up for the stressful situations that he had been given. Because he barely scraped by in class, he made the bare minimum that could even be made, Abel was not able to graduate with his class; he was part of the football team and was casted often in the theater however neither of these things were able to save his education. His parents were not necessarily disappointed by they did wish that their son could have acquired some form of education so as not to be stuck in the small hick town that they lived in. Abel felt guilty however he made it up to them by working a lot on the farm and in 3 different places in town - the gas station, the grocery, and the car dealership. Because of his placement in three different job occupations Abel was saving money up quicker than one would have thought. There were a few situations that he brought up to his parents about being a comedian but they brushed it away and told him it was a dumb idea, stupid of him to even think about going into the comedy business when being a typical class clown was what ruined his life. His father often belittled him about this, saying that scraping in his classes and making just enough participation points to have a low D was not enough. He often made fun of Abel for being part of the theater crew, often calling him a ninny and a faggot (although he isn't). What his father didn't know was that the only reason why Abel even made Ds was only so he was able to do football and theater class, but he wasn't about to admit that to him. While everyone in his class either moved away or slowly dropped off the face of the earth Abel worked his ass off and managed to stay in the town for at least 5 years. When this milestone was reached Abel bought himself a small car, a cheap one, and drove all the way down to Florida where he resided prior to the apocalypse. The occupation that Abel was going for, was of course, comedy. This was initially where he started because he could easily use his personal experience as a trickster to put on in his skits – often times the places were packed but that didn't come until later on when people realized how original his stand ups were and the endless amount of material the man had because of how often he pulled shit in class or at home. At one point in time Abel was actually approached by a representative of comedy and was asking and inquiring about his past, where he obtained his material and if he was interested in doing comedy for the local television channel. Abel eventually set up a meeting in which the man asked him numerous questions about his past and his interest was piqued when Abel mentioned being part of his theater group back in Kentucky. The man offered a small original role in a play he knew that was going on because his wife often did productions at the local theater. Because his role was so interesting and completely original Abel was offered bigger roles and he found he liked disappearing in the characters he created like he did back in the day. He never really thought he was good at acting, just liked the idea of disappearing in distant places that were imaginary, but when the wife of his interviewer said he was the best original creator she had ever came across, he realized he actually had talent. In most cases Abel created someone similar to him but not as dumb when it came to life choices. He re-enacted the person he would have been had he chosen differently; although in the end Abel never regrets who he is now. Abel became happier with himself and his life; he was making the money his family wanted and he had a nice, high paying job. He wasn't stuck on the farm and he wasn't stuck in Kentucky. Instead, he was making a name for himself in the show business. Abel was just hitting his prime when the world ended and while he was very much depressed he realized that he was still alive and had a lot to be thankful for although he definitely doesn't show it. He barely scrapes by and the only reason why he does is because of the things he learned in class but did not apply to homework (and very rarely tests that were not important in his mind). Had his teachers been alive now and saw how he was living they would actually clap their hands in pride because he actually, actually listened to what they taught, he just acted like he didn't (selective hearing). When thinking as to where Abel resides, he is either found at the Black Bull Bar or he is in the old Hotel. He just finds these pieces interesting and he prefers being in the neutral lands as he can use the Lessers as typical test subjects for his pranks and creations out of boredom. Very rarely does he venture to the infested lands. (He can barely scrape by in the neutral, he would be suicidal if he went there). Throughout the years of survival he has horded numerous items that would benefit his practical jokes. He can easily be caught catching fire to numerous hordes of Lessers for shits and giggles. Generally Abel tries not to think about his family and how they are no longer around; instead he likes to think of this world as a place in which he can start all over. No one knows anything about him, only his name if given, and that is something Abel is happy to look forward to. Plus, he has free range of Fort York to set traps and boobies and watch them work. Still the typical jackass. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Active